Una Noche Más
by RowBlack
Summary: Situada entre Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas y Ciudad de Fuego Celestial. Agobiada por todo lo que sucede en el Instituto (desde los Hermanos Silenciosos por todas partes, hasta Jace sufriendo por el fuego celestial constantemente), Isabelle decide buscar refugio en los brazos de Simon una noche más. Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Cassandra Clare


Simon oyó los pasos de Isabelle en el pasillo mucho antes de que tocara la puerta. Y sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, su corazón (que no latía) pareció dar un vuelco, por tan improbable que parezca.

Isabelle siempre le había causado ese efecto. Él podía ser inmortal, un vampiro, un subterráneo que había poseído la Marca de Caín, cuya especie era causante de pesadillas y leyendas urbanas… pero en el instante en que se hallaba cerca de la cazadora de sobras, se sentía tan inseguro ante esos ojos que nada de lo anterior parecía cierto.

Al menos su relación había cambiado un poco. Ya no era un simple juego. No desde esa noche en la que durmieron juntos, cuando ella lo había llamado específicamente porque necesitaba su compañía. Se había vuelto un asunto más serio, con sentimientos nuevos para él.

Simon se levantó del gastado sillón que ocupaba la sala de estar en el apartamento que compartía con Jordan. No es que no supiera que venía. De hecho, Izzy lo había llamado un rato antes. Con las peleas constantes con sus padres, era de esperarse que quisiera escapar del Instituto al menos unas horas.

Simon abrió la puerta y se encontró con Isabelle. Hermosa, como siempre, vestía su uniforme limpio de cazadora de sombras, como si fuera directa hacia una misión.

Como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Izzy le dijo:

–No tuve tiempo para cambiarme, simplemente quise salir de allí cuanto antes.

–Oh, no importa –respondió él –. Me gusta cómo te queda el uniforme.

Isabelle lo abrazó a modo de saludo y pasó al living. Todo estaba sorpresivamente ordenado. El sillón frente a la televisión, sin cables de videojuegos en el medio. Las sillas acomodadas en su correcto orden en la mesa. Ninguna botella de sangre por el piso. Sí, eso era lindo.

–¿Ordenaste el lugar? –preguntó riendo entre dientes.

–Un poco. Jordan hizo la mayoría de las cosas –respondió –. No creo que sepa cómo vivir solo. Es decir, si tuviera que hacerlo, el basurero de Manhattan no sería nada a comparación de mi cuarto.

–¿Y en dónde está Jordan?

–Con Maia. Tenían una reunión importante con la manada para ver cómo seguían con la búsqueda de Sebastian.

Hubo una pausa en la que nadie habló.

–Espero que tengan suerte –sentenció el tema Izzy –. Entonces… ¿tenemos este lugar sólo para nosotros?

–Eso parece –admitió Simon con una sonrisa.

Él se acercó con cuidado a ella y tímidamente tomó su cara entre sus manos. Cuando ella levantó la vista, él no pudo evitar quedarse un segundo más de la cuenta hipnotizado con sus ojos marrones, pero éstos tenían un leve matiz de tristeza.

–¿Estás bien, Iz? Es decir, me encanta que pasemos tiempo juntos, pero esto también es un poco… inesperado.

–No lo sé, Simon. Simplemente quería salir de ahí –hizo una pausa –. Mi casa rebalsa de Hermanos Silenciosos. Y no hacen su trabajo sólo con Jace. ¿Sabes? Puedes estar a varias habitaciones de distancia, y aun así los seguirás sintiendo escabulléndose en tu mente. ¡Como si todas las docenas de indagaciones sosteniendo la Espada Mortal no hubiera sido suficiente! No quiero ni imaginarme por lo que deben estar pasando Jace y Clary… sobretodo ahora que no pueden ni tocarse.

Simon se quedó mirándola sin saber muy bien cómo responder. No es que no la comprendiera, pero simplemente no sabía qué decirle. A ver, sus problemas "en casa" no eran más que los ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Jordan cuando Maia los visitaba.

–Creo en ti –susurró, acariciándole toda la zona desde los hombros hasta los codos –. Y en todos nosotros. Y en que esta guerra terminará algún día. Sé que es difícil y que probablemente te lo diga todo el mundo, pero venceremos. Encontraremos a Sebastian y pondremos fin a esto.

–Eso no me devolverá a Max –sollozó ella y se dejó envolver en el abrazo de Simon.

Estuvieron abrazados durante unos dos minutos. En silencio. Pensando en Max y en todos a los que esa guerra se llevaba poco a poco.

–Gracias por estar conmigo –susurró Isabelle en el hombro de Simon.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar su respuesta dos veces.

–Siempre.

Le besó la mejilla y con delicadeza la apartó de su abrazo.

–¿Cenaste ya? –preguntó Simon.

–Sí, comimos unos platos en Taki's con Clary.

–Menos mal, no tenía nada planeado si decías que no –dijo el sonriendo.

–Por cierto, si alguien llega a preguntar mañana, ahora se supone que estoy en la casa de Clary y que me quedaré a dormir con ella.

A Simon le costó un poco entender lo que sucedía.

–Pero en realidad… te quedas aquí.

–Claro.

–¿A dormir?

–Sí, eso esperaba.

–¿Sabe Clary que estás haciendo esto?

–¡Por supuesto! Y ahora deja de indagarme Simon. Dime, si no tenías planeada una cena… ¿qué tenías planeado?

Simon sonrió y trotó unos metros hasta su cuarto, de donde sacó una caja rectangular y mediana. Volvió caminando hasta Isabelle y le mostró la caja.

–Haz los honores, _milady_ –le pidió.

Isabelle tomó la caja entre sus manos y se sentó en el sillón. Acomodó la caja en su regazo y le lanzó una mirada cargada de suspicacia a Simon, que la miraba sonriente. Con cuidado, quitó la tapa.

Ocho estuches estaban perfectamente ordenados como libros exhibiendo sus lomos. Sin embargo, estos eran más pequeños y no parecían poseer páginas. Los nefilim estaban tan poco acostumbrados a utilizar tecnología como los DVDs, que a Izzy le tomó medio minuto hasta darse cuenta que se trataba de películas.

Tomó la sexta entre las manos y examinó su título.

–_Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe_ –leyó –. ¿Príncipes? Simon, te dije que no me gustan las historias de princesas, y todo eso de Dinsay…

–Disney –la corrigió interrumpiéndola con una risa –. Izzy, esto no es Disney. El príncipe en realidad es un mago y…

–¿Quién es ese Harry Potter? –interrumpió ella ahora.

–Bueno, él también es un mago. Pero no te lo puedo explicar, debes ver la película.

–De acuerdo, le daré una oportunidad –sentenció –. Siempre es divertido ver cómo los mundanos creen que son los subterráneos.

Simon rió. Desde que era vampiro, también se permitía reírse de todas esas cosas.

–¿Sabes? El tipo del videoclub me dijo que si iba a ver la película con una chica tenía que comprar la saga de _Crepúsuculo_. Esa en la que los vammpiros brillan a la luz del sol y los hombres lobo son todos unas bestias tatuadas.

–Pues menos mal que elegiste al tal Harry Potter –rió Izzy a su vez.

Simon situó a las palomitas de maíz instantáneas en el microondas y luego puso la película. Mientras arreglaba las opciones de idioma, escuchó el ruido en la cocina que indicaba que la comida estaba lista. Fue a buscar las palomitas de maíz y se sentó junto a Isabelle, que lo miraba expectante. Le entregó las palomitas y, sin más preámbulos, dio inicio a la película.

Mientras en la pantalla se mostraba a dos magos dejando a un niño con una cicatriz en la puerta de una casa, Simon no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo próximo que estaba a Isabelle.

Era, de hecho, bastante incómodo. El sillón no era muy grande, así que aunque estuvieran separados, Simon aún podía notar todos los puntos de encuentro de sus cuerpos. Los hombros, parte del brazo, las rodillas, las manos sólo a unos centímetros de tocarse mientras reposaban en sus respectivos muslos.

A penas podía concentrarse en la película. Era consciente de la tensión en su propio cuerpo y del sudor en sus manos, así como también notaba que Isabelle estaba muy relajada a su lado. Estaba seguro de que ella también notaba todas esas cosas, pero el hecho de que las ignorara le transmitió al vampiro tranquilidad.

Él ya había tenido momentos más íntimos con ella. No debería estar tan atemorizado, así que se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse. Un segundo después de serenarse, Isabelle se recostó en su hombro y puso una mano en su pecho. Con mucha delicadeza, Simon movió su brazo y lo situó alrededor de los hombros de Izzy.

Ahora sí podría disfrutar del film.

El tiempo pasó, y a la película le quedaba poco para terminar. Ya no había tensiones. Se habían reído juntos y habían compartido el suspenso que tan atrapados los tenía. Sin embargo, había un problema.

Simon no comía hacía tres días.

No porque no quisiera, sino porque el stock del lugar donde la conseguía se renovaba recién al día siguiente. Él no tenía ningún problema en esperar, había pasado más tiempo sin beber sangre. Pero con Isabelle tan próxima… Simon descansaba su cabeza sobre la de ella, lo cual hacía que sus sentidos agudizados saltaran como en un banquete.

No era la intención de Simon. No. Pero no podía evitar oler la sangre. ¡Ah, la sangre de cazador de sombras! Ningún mundano podía compararse a esa sangre. Él podía oír los latidos de su corazón, escuchar la palpitación del torrente sanguíneo en la arteria yugular… Los colmillos empezaron a crecer en su boca. Casi… casi deseaba poder aproximar su boca a su cuello y…

–¡No! –exclamó Simon en voz alta y se distanció un poco de Isabelle.

Qué idiota. Ahora lo notará. Buen trabajo, Simon, pensó.

Isabelle apretó el botón de pausa y giró su cuerpo para poder verlo de frente en el sillón. En su mirada había mucha intriga, con preguntas que Simon no querría responder. No después de cómo había terminado esa situación la última vez.

Aún en la oscuridad, Isabelle posó su mano en el hombro de Simon.

–Simon, ¿qué sucede? –inquirió con voz intranquila.

Él no respondió. Aún sentía los colmillos contra sus labios, haciéndolos sangrar levemente. Podía oler la sangre en la muñeca de Izzy. Y de repente toda la sala era más vívida, con colores más brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad.

–Simon –protestó ella con ansiedad.

–No es nada –dijo él en un murmullo.

–Simon no soy idiota –respondió ella hablando más alto –. Se te dilataron las pupilas. Te salieron los colmillos. No estás respirando a propósito –hubo una pausa –. ¿Hace cuánto no te alimentas?

–Tres días –admitió con pesadumbre –. El idiota de mi vendedor se quedó sin stock. Lo renovarán recién mañana. ¿Puedes creer que intentó venderme café por el precio de la sangre?

–No, Simon. Lo que no puedo creer es que no me hayas dicho nada. ¡Si tengo botellas de reserva en el Instituto! Podría haberte traído algunas, al menos para que no tuvieras hambre hasta que puedas comprar más.

–Oh… lo había olvidado.

–Simon, no puedes estar así. _No podemos estar así_.

Ninguno habló. Isabelle se movió cuidadosamente. Con cautela se situó en el regazo de Simon y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Posó sus manos en el pecho del vampiro, y acercó su cara a la suya. Una distancia ínfima los separaba.

–Isabelle… –Simon cerró los ojos.

A penas podía controlarse a sí mismo. Sintió como la cazadora de sombras le guiaba las manos hacia su cintura. Abrió los ojos. Allí estaba ella, hermosa, con su oscuro cabello en rulos que formaban una cortina alrededor de su rostro, encuadrando a esos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad, casi tan hambrientos como los suyos propios.

–Izzy, no puedo –murmuró.

–Sí, Simon, sí puedes –le dijo ella mientras le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla –. Lo hemos hecho antes.

–Iz… Iz, por favor –dijo en un susurro de súplica.

–Simon, no podemos estar juntos si tienes hambre. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes. Debe haberte costado mucho ver la película.

–No puedo beber tu sangre siempre que tengo hambre.

–Tampoco puedes estar tres días sin beber –susurró en su oído.

Los labios de Simon casi tocaban el cuello de la cazadora de sombras. No podría contenerse a sí mismo mucho más.

–Hazlo –volvió a susurrar.

–Perdóname.

Y con esa palabra estuvo hecho. Simon abrazó Isabelle por la cintura con fiereza. Besó su cuello y un instante después, abrió la boca y dejó que los colmillos ingresen en la piel de la muchacha.

La sangre comenzó a circular en su organismo. Isabelle emitía pequeños sonidos, quién sabe si de dolor o de gusto, mientras que Simon hacía todo lo opuesto. Silenciosamente bebía la sangre, sin dejar que se escapara ni una sola gota.

El frenesí que ambos experimentaban es difícilmente descriptible. Imagina tu corazón latiendo a la par con otro. Imagina que cada latido te une más a esa persona. Pocas cosas habían más íntimas que esa.

Con cuidado, Simon separó la boca de su cuello y miró a Isabelle a los ojos. Ella aún tenía la boca semi abierta y el cuello estirado, como si experimentase sed. Verla así, dispuesta a darle su sangre, dispuesta a arriesgarse a tanto por él, hizo que una sensación de gusto recorriera todo su cuerpo.

De verdad quería a Isabelle, mucho más de lo que él mismo creía hasta hacía unos instantes. Aprovechó la ocasión y acortó la distancia que separaba a sus labios, dándole el más suave de los besos.

Isabelle lo correspondió. Unió sus manos alrededor de su cuello y sintió lo unida que se encontraba a él, de todas las formas posibles.

Él le acarició la espalda y enredó las manos en sus cabellos. Su lengua se abrió paso en su boca, y juntas hicieron una danza que dejó en blanco la mente de ambos.

Así estuvieron por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, abrazados, cercanos, besándose y amándose con esa pasión que los acompañaba en cada instante del éxtasis producido en ese beso.

Qué lástima que algo los hizo frenar.

El teléfono de Isabelle sonó al otro lado del living. Se distanció de Simon, aún mareada. Le dio un último beso y corrió en busca de su celular. En la pantalla se leía el nombre de Clary.

–Más vale que sea importante –le dijo en cuanto atendió.

–Lo es –respondió ella seriamente –. Atacaron el instituto de Los Ángeles.


End file.
